Skating Dreams
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Sam is a champion ice skater in training. She and her best friends are training for the biggest competition of their lives. Sam is one of the best skaters on the team. Then a new kid, Danny, shows up. Will he ruin Sam's chance for the gold?
1. New Friend

_Hmm, it's a nice day out. Maybe I'll go skating with Haley and Jenna later._ I said to myself. Haley and Jenna are my best friends, I've known them since we were all about five months old. Now we're thirteen. My name is Samantha Angela Manson. Call me Sam. Please. Don't call me Samantha. I'll kill you if you do.

It was Monday afternoon, the three of us are walking to school, talking about random things, and we see a moving van pulled up next to the old Johnson's place. There's a heavy man and a tiny woman carrying boxes into the house. There's also an older girl with red hair jabbering on her cell phone next to the house. And then we spot a kid, about our age, sitting on the front steps. He has raven-black hair, like mine, and lake-blue eyes. He was gorgeous. I was reluctant at first, but we go over to say hi.

"Hey. You must be new around here. I'm Jennifer," Jenna says to the boy.

He stands up. "I'm Danny. Nice to meet you Jennifer." the boy replies

"Please, call me Jenna."

"Alright." He shrugs.

"Oh! I'm Haley. And this is Sam." She points to me. I waves nervously.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, where are y'all from?" Jenna says in her southern accent. She lived in Texas for about a year.

"We're from New York."

"Wow. How'd you end up here in Colorado?" I ask

"My mom got transferred."

"Ah." I reply.

"What school are you going to, Danny?" Haley says, in her flirty voice. She only uses it to hit on cute boys.

"Um, I think it's called_ Jefferson Middle School_?" he says, stuttering.

"Oh! We go there!" I announce.

"Really? Wow, then I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We'll see you there. Bye!" Jenna says to him.

We walk away, talking about how cute Danny was.

After the bell rings right before lunch, our teacher, Mrs. Gray tells us that we have a new student joining our class. Daniel Fenton was his name. _It couldn't be the same guy. Well, it could be. _I grabbed my messenger bag and my books. When I got into the hallway, I saw Danny again. I waved. He waved back. I ran over to him.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Sam."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I decided to check out the school."

"Oh, cool. You staying for lunch?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! I'll save you a seat."

And like that I'm off to my locker. I quickly unlock it, throw my things in and run to the cafeteria, where Jenna and Haley are sitting at our table. They wave to me. When I sit down, I tell them that Danny is here and he's gonna be eating lunch with us. Their mouths are open in awe. They couldn't believe he was here.

When I saw Danny, I motioned to him to sit next to me. He walked over with his tray and sat down.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Danny." We said in unison

He started picking at his salad.

"S-so, how do you like the school so far?" Haley asks

"It's alright."

"Oh, cool."

None of us had anything else to say. So, we ate our lunches in silence. I expected more talking out of Danny. He seemed like that kind of guy.


	2. The Madonnas

A week later, after school, Haley and Jenna met me at the rink for practice. We're on an figure skating team called _The Madonnas_. Our uniform is a red and pink outfit. Personally, I hate pink, but I don't really mind because I love skating and my teammates are like my sisters. We all get along so well. The more we bond, the better we all skate. I have been skating since I was eight. Jenna's been skating her whole life and Haley started when she was six. We're all really good at it. Our team hopes to make it to the nationals this year. Last year we didn't do so hot.

Right before we got back from our break, I stopped in the locker room to get another hairband. Mine broke while I was practicing. I walked down the aisle towards my locker. Rachel was busy brushing her perfect blonde hair. Jenna was retying her skates. Miley was on the phone, talking to her boyfriend. And lastly, Haley was trying to fit her thick brown hair into a tiny scrunchie.

"Haley," I laughed, "you'll never be able to fit your hair into that tiny a scrunchie."

"You're right. I hate my thick hair. It's too thick!"

I just had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Talia asked

"Nothing. It's an inside joke." Haley snapped back

"Jeez." Talia said, slamming her locker door and then headed back to the rink.

Haley takes out another scrunchie and puts it in her hair.

"Maybe I should consider getting it straightened."

"Yeah, you should think about that." I get my skates out of my locker.

Haley finishes tying her laces and walks out with Jenna.

"You coming?" Jenna asks, from the door

"I'll be right there." I yell back

"Alright, I'll tell Ms. Rowan." And like that, she leaves.

I sit on the bench, lacing up my new, white ice skates. I'm alone in the room now. All the girls had gone back out. As I sit there, I hear someone walk in. I try and gather my stuff and throw it back in my locker. I grab my violet sweater and slam the door shut. I start walking out of the room and suddenly I bump into somebody. I look up. It's Danny.

"What are you doing here?" I ask firmly

"I asked your friend Katie where you were. She said you were at the rink. So, here I am."

"So, what, you're stalking me now? W-wait, how do you know Katie?"

"She started talking to me when I was leaving the school. She asked me how I knew you and I told her that you stopped by my house earlier. Also, I wanted to ask if you, Jenna and Haley wanna go out for an ice-cream later."

"That's so sweet. But hold that thought. I'm late for practice."

"Oh, well, good luck."

"Thanks!" I say as I run out to the rink.

All the girls were practicing their routines for the competition on Saturday. Ms. Rowan is standing at the door to the rink. She has a stern look on her face and her arms are crossed. Bad sign.

"You're ten minutes late, Miss Manson."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Twenty laps around the rink. Now."

"Jeez." I mummer to myself

I get onto the rink and start my laps. Jenna is trying to do a quadruple spin. A double and triple are easy for her. But a quad is tricky. You have to time it right. When I get to about my seventh lap, Haley finally skates over beside me.

"Wow, Rowan's making you do laps?"

"Yep. Twenty."

"You're lucky. Michelle had to do forty one time."

Michelle was on our skating team for six years. Now she's sixteen and in the Olympics. She's won _at least_ twenty gold medals. Michelle's an amazing skater. Better than Jenna. _Gasp._

At the end of practice, I was beat. I just wanted to go home and go to bed. The three of us walked to the locker room and then we saw the other girls crowding around someone. We walked over. I tapped Rachel on the shoulder.

"What?!" she screamed

"I just wanted to know what you guys were looking at."

"Oh, we found Miley's digital and we're looking at the pictures."

"Aw, how nice." I said sarcastically

I went over to my locker and threw my icy skates in my bag. After I changed, I saw that there was a note on the shelf in my locker. It read: "Sam, Hey. It's me Danny. You guys still on for ice cream tonight? I'll be waiting outside."

The three of us went outside and we saw Danny, up against the wall. He saw us.

"Hey!" he shouted

We walked over.

"Well?"

"Uh, sure. We'll go." Haley finally said

"Cool. You guys know any good places around here?" he asked

"We could go to _Gina's_ and get a gelato." Jenna said, shrugging

"Alright."

"I'll pick you up and we'll walk together. Okay?" I say nervously

"Cool, I'll see you at eight." He walks away.

"Are you crazy?" Jenna screams, "We're weeks away from the nationals! Suddenly Danny shows up and he's all you think about!"

"I do not!"

"Uh, yeah you do. He's all you were talking about the way here." Haley replies

"He's my friend."

"Yeah, we get that. But what happens if he asks you out? You're gonna go all psycho on us."

"Will not."

"Sam, stop being immature."

"I'm not being immature! I'm just sick of you guys ratting on me every second!" I ran away to my house.

Haley and Jenna didn't show up at _Gina's_. They're probably mad at me for screaming at them. So, I went to get a gelato with Danny alone.

"Where's Jenna and Haley?" Danny says, eating his gelato.

"They're mad at me." I say swirling my frozen yogurt with my spoon.

"Why?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Alright then."

The rest of the night is silent. When I walk him home, he tries to get me to talk again, but I don't respond. I know I'm being rude, but I just have a lot on my mind. We get to his house.

"Well, I had fun tonight." he says

"I did too."

He puts his hand behind his head. "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

He puts his key in the lock and opens it.

"Well, goodnight."

Without thinking, I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Then I walk away. _It wasn't a date. So why does it feel like it was. Jenna and Haley are gonna kill me. I just know it. If they ever find out that I kissed Danny on the cheek, they'll be so furious._ All these thoughts rushed around my head.

I got to my house and slipped in the key. I opened the door and sneaked inside. My sister, Rayna, was sitting on the couch, reading a _Lovely You_ magazine. I hate those crappy teenage magazines. Rayna is sixteen. She knows everything about anything and anybody.

"So, how was your date?" Rayna asks me

"It wasn't a date, Rae." I walk up the stairs. When I get to my room, it's pitch black. I flip on the lights and my little sister, Julie, is sitting on the floor. Coloring.

"Jules, what are you doing?"

"Colorin'." she says, without looking up

"Mom and Dad said that you had to be in bed by eight. It's ten."

"You're not the boss of me!" She hits me in the leg and stomps out of the room. I hate seven-year-olds.

I flop on my bed and open my laptop. I turn on AIM and sure enough, Jenna and Haley weren't on. The thing is, they're both always on. They've never once logged off. They must've been really ticked. So I logged off and threw the laptop on the floor. I was bored out of my mind. Soon, I fall asleep because I had nothing else to do. I hated being by myself.


	3. Frenemies

School was even harder. Both my best friends avoided me and I was stuck in all my classes alone. At lunch they let me sit at the table, but they acted like I was invisible. Finally, after the bell I'd had it. _Fine! If they're not gonna talk to me, then I guess we're not friends anymore!_ I thought to myself.

The three of us went through a period of not talking to each other. Even at skating. I still got in trouble for the lamest things. Danny still came to watch me. I waved to him every time I passed him. I started to form a crush on him. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend. But he wasn't mine. Yet. After each practice he would walk me home. I'd either kiss him on the cheek or hug him as we exchanged goodbyes. But it wasn't the same anymore. I walked home in the crisp autumn wind. It was lonely being by myself. I couldn't take it anymore.

I gave Haley and Jenna a week to cool off before I went to them to apologize. I saw them at their lockers and I went over to them. They didn't even give me a second look.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." they responded

At least we're talking now.

"Look, I-I wanted to apologize."

Haley took off her jacket and turned around. Her hair was completely flat.

"Uh, your hair looks great Haley."

"No thanks to you." She slammed her locker door. They both started to walk away.

"Guys, please! Wait up!" I grabbed their shoulders. They scootched out of my grip. "I'm sorry!"

They stopped in their tracks.

"What did you say?" Jenna said firmly

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and hurting our chances in the competition."

"You didn't even show up on Saturday! We were humiliated out there!"

"Jenna, you're making it seem like it was my fault. I'm not the best skater on the team. You are."

"Wow, Sam. Uh, thanks. This is really awkward."

"Why? We're friends."

"According to you we aren't." Haley shot back

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"We heard you talking to Lacy the other day. You were telling her that we weren't your friends anymore." Jenna yelled

"I never did anything like that! And I'd never be seen with _Lacy_! She's a total geek!" I picked up my messenger bag and ran out of the building. I got detention for a week, but I didn't care. I wouldn't go.

Another week had passed and the three of us still weren't speaking. We were almost three weeks away from the nationals now. Since we aren't friends anymore, Haley won't do the routine with me. I'm on my own now. Everyday I would practice and practice. But each day I fell deeper and deeper into depression. At home was worse. Mom and Dad grounded me once they heard that I ran out of the school. They couldn't punish me from the nationals because they knew that the team needed me. And then all the parents would hate them if we lost because I wasn't there. I hate my life.

For the last two weeks I have been going to practice by myself. No one on the team would talk to me. Thanks to Jenna and Haley. Finally, I broke down to them. They were at their lockers, putting their things into their bags.

"Guys, we need to talk."

"Jenna, do you hear that?"

"No, Haley. It must be the wind."

"Guys, I'm serious."

"Manson, you had your chance. Give it up." Jenna snapped at me

"I'm sorry that I screamed at you. I'm sorry that I let you guys down. I'm sorry I let the team down. I'm sorry that I'm gonna have to quit the Madonnas."

"What?!" Haley screamed


	4. First Kiss

"You can't do that!" Jenna yelled, causing others to come over

"I can do what I want." I turned my back to them.

Haley puts her hand on my shoulder. "Sam, we're sorry if we hurt you, but you hurt us too."

I swipe the dainty hand away. "I know that I hurt you. But every chance I tried to apologize, you guys didn't accept it. I have no other choice." As I said this, tears rolled down my face.

"Oh, honey." Jenna says, hugging me

Haley throws herself around me also.

The rest of the group got bored so they all went and collected their stuff.

We hugged for at least twelve minutes. I'm just glad that I have my best friends back.

At school the next day, the three of us were walking together again. It felt good to be back. When we were on our way to Social Studies, I remembered that I had my research paper still in my locker. I ran back to the lockers and to my surprise, Danny was standing there.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Danny. What brings you over here?" I pointed behind me. "Your locker is—" He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." I said as I got my project out of my locker

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to study with me tonight for our English exam?"

"Sure, that sounds cool. I'll meet you at your place." I walked around the corner. A smile formed out of my face.

I went over to Danny's house around seven. His mom greeted me at the door and led me to his room. Danny's room was really cool. Just then I heard the door slam behind me. "I see you've found my room."

"Uh huh." I answered, putting down my bag and taking out a book. "We should probably start on chapter nine." I sat down on his bed. "That's the hardest. What do you think?" I look at him. He's staring at me lovingly. "Uh, Danny? If you're going to stare at something, try the book."

"What? Oh. Right. Sorry." He picks up his book and starts reading.

We quizzed each other for hours. At about eleven, I started to fall asleep.

"Sam? Sam? You awake?" he asked

I snapped awake. "Wha'?! Oh, I'm up."

"You wanna go home?"

"Nah, I'm alright. We can study a little bit more."

"Sam, it's quarter after eleven."

"WHAT?! Oh, my God. My parents are _so_ gonna kill me." I said as I fumbled for my stuff

"Can I at least walk you home?"

"Fine."

We walked to my house in the breezy night. I shivered. "You cold?" Dan asked

"Nah, I'm fine." I replied with a smile

"Okay, then." But a few minutes later, he slipped his arm around my waist. I blushed immediately.

When we got to my house, I didn't want to wake up my parents so I decided to climb in through the window.

"I guess this is my stop."

"Guess so."

"I hope you do well on the exam tomorrow."

"You too."

Danny leaned his head in and closed his eyes. He kissed me. I was a bit in shock, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was the perfect moment.

I pulled back about a minute later. I blushed.

"Night Sam." He walked away.

"Night Boyfriend." I whispered as I climbed up the ladder to my room


	5. Boyfriend or Best Friends?

The next day at school, I walked in with a huge grin on my face. As I got to my locker, guess who was standing there, waiting? Danny. "What are you doing here?" I laughed, "Your locker is down there!"

"Not anymore. I switched with Joanie Michaelis."

"How'd you get through to her? She's one tough nut to crack."

"I flashed a little of the old charm," he smiled

"You didn't."

He nodded. "I agreed to take her snowboarding this weekend. Sorry we can't hang out."

"That's okay."

"Walk you to class?"

"I'd be delighted." I grabbed my books and slipped my arms through Danny's.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At the end of the day, Haley and Jenna were standing at my locker. They had stern looks on their faces.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up."

"We told you to stay away from Danny, that he was hurting your chances for the competition." Haley said, coldly

"Guys, nothing's going on between me and Danny."

"Hey, Sam." a voice said. Then I felt two arms around my waist. "Jen, Hale." They gave him the cold shoulder.

"See you, Sam." they both said and then walked away

"What was that all about?" he said

"Nothing." I slipped my bag around my shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Positive. You coming to watch the big competition next weekend?"

"The skating one?"

I nodded.

"I'll have to see. I'm probably booked all through next month." He smiled at me.

"Oh, you!" I playfully hit him. Then I gave him a small kiss.

"Let's get out of here." He laced his fingers into mine as we walked out of the school.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, at practice, I sat in the locker room, lacing my skates. They were the new ones that Grandmum and Grandad gave me for the big competition. I stared at them lovingly. They were beautiful. Crisp, clean, white ice skates. Imported from Russia. I made my way onto the rink and to my surprise, no one was on the rink. I had assumed that I was early, but now it was a half-hour into practice. An hour later, still no one. _Where was everybody?_ I thought over and over again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Finally, at the end of practice, I headed back into the locker room. Standing in front of me were fourteen unhappy looking girls.

"You should've listened to us." Haley said, sternly

"We told you to stay away from Danny." Miley announced

I stepped back.

"Did you listen?" Rachel asked

"NO!!!!!" the rest answered

"What do you guys want?" I scream

"We want to give you what you deserve." Talia said, punching her palm

I gulped.

"You should've stopped while you were ahead, Manson." Danniellynn growled

I stepped back again.

"Now you're gonna pay." Jenna coldly said

I crouched back and closed my eyes.


	6. New Plan

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. Everything hurt. My body was badly bruised. Apparently, someone had found me after the girls beat me up and took me home. I tried to get up, but I hurt too much to move. Soon enough, someone opened the door.

"Hello?" I said, weakly

It was Rae.

"Go away, Rae." I threw my pillow at her.

"Sam, stop. Mom and Dad told me that I have to take care of you while their away on business."

"I _said_ 'go away!'"

"Fine! Jeez Sam, sometimes I wonder how we can be related." she said as she slammed the door

_Oh, I can think of a couple of ways._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I figured out a way to get everyone on the team back. I walked into my closet and found my outfit for the competition. On my dresser was a can of black hairspray (to keep my sleek black hair shiny). I grabbed it and sprayed it all over my glittering silver minidress that Mom got me especially for this occasion. The once silver dress was now pitch black. _Perfect_, I thought with a huge grin on my face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At school the next day, I limped into the building on my crutches. Suddenly, everyone came running over to me. I was the new Miss Popularity. But did I want to be? No. I just wanted to get through the day without anybody noticing me. So much for that plan. As the day went on, everybody wanted to be my friend. I didn't give any of them a second look.

"Sam! Sam! Wait up!" a voice called out

I turned around. It was Danny.

"Oh! Hey, Danny."

"Need help?" he said, panting

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Y'sure?"

"Positive."

"Walk you home?"

"Please."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, what's going on between you and the _'Madonna's'_?"

"Nothing. They were just mad that I was with you all the time and that it might hurt our chances at winning the nationals."

"That's crazy."

"Tell me about it." I blew a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Yeah..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We got to my house about a half hour later.

"Well, here's where you get off."

"Always with the quips aren't you?"

"You know me."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me.

"See ya." I waved goodbye and hobbled up the steps towards my house.

I open the door and there are my parents, sitting in the living room with their arms crossed.

"Samantha, when were you going to tell us about this?" she holds up the blacked dress

I stammered.


	7. Secrets

"Samantha! Wha' were you thinking?!" my mother screams, jumping up, "Ruining this original Valentino dress tha' I got jus' fo' this competition!"  
"Mom, I-I—"  
She cut me off before I could finish. "This dress cos' me £5,100! Do you know 'ow 'ard your father 'ad t' work t' buy you this dress?!"  
"N-no, ma'am," I trembled  
"Almost ten thousand dollars!"  
I stood there in shock. I had just ruined a $10,000 dress.  
"I-I'm sorry Mom."  
She put her hand on her forehead. "Jus' go t' your room." She pointed upstairs.  
"Ooh, you in trouble..." my older sister half-whispered from the stairs  
"Shut up, Rae." I snapped back as I passed her on the steps

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I jumped on my bed and sulked. Not only was I now in major trouble, my team doesn't want me anymore. "I can't believe that no one likes me anymore!" I bawled  
"Oh, shut up retard!" Rae shouted  
"Samantha! Quit your whining!" Mom yelled  
"Be quiet!" Julie screamed  
Just then, Dad burst into the room. "Oh, and honey, you're grounded for ruining the dress. Have a nice five months!" he said cheerily  
"Ugh," I groaned as my head hit my pillow  
_Knock. Knock._  
"Go away," my voice muffled  
_Knock. Knock._  
I got up. "What did I just say?!" I said as I opened my window  
"Hey Sam." It was Danny.  
"What are you doing here?! I'm grounded, retard!" I half-whispered  
"I didn't know. Sorry." He started to climb down the ladder.  
"W-w-w-wait. I just said I was grounded. I didn't say anything that you couldn't be here."  
He smiled and jumped in my window. "Nice room."  
"Thanks," I mused  
He sat on my bed. I hobbled over to him and sat on his lap.  
"Have I told you how pretty you are lately?"  
"Danny, stop. You know I don't like that mushy stuff."  
"Right, but it's true."  
"Damn right, I am." I kissed him playfully.  
He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. Danny caressed my cheek and led his hand down my neck. He stopped at my shoulder.  
"Sam?"  
"Um?" I said, muffled from the kiss  
"What's this?" He pointed to my shoulder.  
"Oh, that. It's a scar. From when my team attacked me. Because of you." Tears started to come down my eyes.  
"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd hurt you."  
"It's okay," I sniffed, "It's not your fault."  
He put his hand on my chin and pulled it closer to his face.  
"I know it isn't." And he kissed me.  
As our kiss went on, someone burst into the room. We turned around.  
"Sam! How could you?!" Haley screamed  
I grabbed my crutches and went after her. "Haley! Haley! Stop!"  
She did. "Sam, I came here to forgive you for what I did. And yet again, you've betrayed us," she cried  
"Hale," I started  
"Don't. Please, Manson. You've done enough." She ran down the steps crying.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Outside the house, Haley stopped her fake crying. She put on a huge grin and took out her cell phone. She texted to someone: Mssn iz a go. Mnsn dznt sspct a thng. Opprsn: Dstry Mnsn iz now bgning. : )


End file.
